


Dark Waters: Redemption

by MagicFishHook



Series: Dark Waters [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Graphic Novel, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Seine, Religious Discussion, Seine, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook
Summary: After leaving the Prefecture, Javert, with his mind full of painful thoughts and regrets, is on his way to the Pont au Change. Little does he know that this time the Providence, disguised as the old convict Jean Valjean, will do all that is in their power to prevent him from ending his life.This is the first chapter of a Graphic Novel series based on Les Miserables





	1. Cover




	2. Page 1




	3. Page 2




	4. Page 3




	5. Page 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javert tu es amoureux...


	6. Page 5




	7. Page 6




	8. Page 7




	9. Page 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all the comments and support! English is not my first language so if you find any typo, please let me know!


	10. Page 9




	11. Page 10




	12. Page 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys, personal problems. If this happens again just go to my [ tumblr ](https://comicsfishhook.tumblr.com/) because I have them all schreduled and will be posted on time.   
> For this chapter: 
> 
> Ok, for those who haven't read the book. This is the literal description of Javert's laugh and why it's so terrible: 
> 
> "When Javert laughed,—and his laugh was rare and terrible,—his thin lips parted and revealed to view not only his teeth, but his gums, and around his nose there formed a flattened and savage fold, as on the muzzle of a wild beast. Javert, serious, was a watchdog; when he laughed, he was a tiger. "
> 
> Long story short: If the wolf smile, run.
> 
> What Valjean will do?  
> Yes... exactly...
> 
> Sorry.


	13. Page 12




	14. Page 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...
> 
> Also, I've have to change the tags a bit because the tags I used were for the whole series in general and not this chapter alone. Since I plan to put every chapter in different parts of a serie I've had to change them. Sorry for any kind of misunderstandings, everything I tagged is going to happen (slow burn, smut...) but, of course, not in this one. Sorry and thanks for reading! I love reading your reviews!


	15. Page 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this page doesn't make sense. I needed for the right enumeration of the page and it also shows how something is happening while Valjean is unconscious...


	16. Page 15




	17. Page 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm doing a inktober based in Les Miserables. You can check it out on my [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/magicfishhook/).


	18. Page 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to make a question: the next page is two pages in one so there will be one week I’ll not post. Do you want to me to post next Saturday 25th and not post the 1st or should not post the 25th but the 1st?


	19. Page 18 - 19




	20. Page 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys, you wouldn't believe what happened to me this weekend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND it's over.   
> HAHAHA More info of chapter 2 on my [Tumblr](https://comicsfishhook.tumblr.com/post/188958788642/page-18-19-page-20-read-from-the-begining)
> 
> I've posted also a small sneak peek so you'll see that our baby Javert is still alive. 
> 
> ISH.


	21. Dark Waters - Chapter 2 Cover

This chapter is post-Seine, and has a very angsty and depressed, sick Javert, who is acting like a tiger and attacking everybody to protect himself, his regrets, sorrows and shame (his growing feelings for a convict). Valjean and Cosette will try their best to save his life. Even if Valjean has to condemn his soul for it.

Sorry for the delay! I wasn’t sure when to post because I’m going to be out of town for a couple of weeks so I’m just going to announce the date when I’m going to start posting the second chapter of Dark Waters: **February 1st on[Tumblr](https://comicsfishhook.tumblr.com/). **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry, no, I'm not going to keep posting here because there are people here reporting me to the staff for my watermarks. I prefer to just post in Tumblr that edit all the pages to change my watermarks just because somebody has a bad day. Sorry, folks!


End file.
